grimmaccessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexenbiest
Hexenbiest are a type of witch like Wesen that resemble zombies. They are one of the most recurring Wesen on the show, and one of the most dangerous and powerful, due to their knowledge of potions, or Zaubertanks. History Season One Pilot Nick sees a woman after he buys an engagment ring, and sees her morph into her Hexenbiest form, and walks away, disgraced at Nick being a Grimm. Later, Adalind poses as a nurse and tries to inject some toxicins in Marie Kessler, but Nick intervines and gets injected, and sees her morph as she walks away. She thwn regroups with Renard, talking about the unsuccsseful attempt at killing Marie. Bears Will Be Bears In this episode, Adalind meets Renard under a freeway bridge, when they're threatened by a Thug, but Adalind attacks and kills the thug when she morphs into her ugly form. Beeware When a city bus stops by, a Hexenbiest gets on, but after a flash mob occurs, ans the rest get off the bus, the driver finds the dead Hexenbiest. Later, Nick goes to the law firm the Hexenbiest worked at, and her friend, also a Hexenbiest, talked about her friend. Later, as Melissa Wincroft tries to inject the venom to kill Adalind, Adalind morphs and shakes her off, and grabs Hank, as Nick kills Melissa. Danse Macabre When at a bar, Hank meets Adalind, and talk about the day she was saved by Hank. The two then go and have dinner together. Island of Dreams Adalind meets up with Renard at an art gallery, asking why his plan is so important to him, after being giving a vial of Hanks blood. After she leaves the art gallery, she goes to the Exotic Spice and Tea Shop, and gets Coeur Diable, Rot Inguen, and Essigblasse from Frederick Calvert, who doesn't charge her as it was "on the house". She then left. Later, she is seen in her home making Zaubertrank 23, putting in Hanks blood and her own blood, stirring it up. Later, she appears infront of Hanks house, and gives him the cookies, and walks off. After Hank hallucinates Adalind twice, he calls her, making sure she is okay, and set up for a date at the end of the week. The Thing with Feathers Adalind is seen by Hank in her apartment, and then gives a warm kiss to another man. Later, Renard arrives in Adalinds apartment, telling her to pick up the phone next time Hank calls, and as she just got out of the shore, Renard and Adalind almost kiss, but Renard leaves before they can. Hank calls her, and she picks up. Theythen have dinner at the end of the episode. Love Sick After Adalind is tolled to stop by Nick, she goes home, and morphs, and her mother Catherine comes out, morphed, and they greet each other. Adalind and Nick fight in the woods for the key for a lengthy time, and during the fight, Adalind ingests some of Nick's blood, and turns into a normal human. Season Two Bad Teeth The Kiss Mr. Sandman Volcanalis The Walking Dead Goodnight, Sweet Grimm Season Three Mommy Dearest Once We Were Gods The Show Must Go On Synchronicity The Law of Sacrifice Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen My Fair Wesen The Inheritance Blond Ambition Season Four Thanks for the Memories Octopus Head Last Fight Dyin' on a Prayer Notables *Adalind Schade *Sean Renard (Half-Zauberbeist) *Camilia Gotleib *Serena Dunbrook *Frau Pech *Elizabeth Lascelles *Diana Schade-Renard Category:Wesen Category:Season 1 Wesen Category:Multi Episode Wesen Category:Wesen that Caused Deaths